


Cato and Clove: The Journey of a Lifetime: State of Emergency

by authordjl



Series: Cato and Clove: The Journey of a Lifetime [2]
Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authordjl/pseuds/authordjl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Cato and Clove: The Journey of a Lifetime<br/>The 74th Hunger Games are over, and we are approaching the third Quarter Quell. However, the districts are mad that two victors were allowed, especially District 12. Cato and Clove are also dealing with their own personal lives, family feuds, and trying to forget about the Games alltogether, but the nation seems to be working against them in every way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I grip the windowsill on the train as we pull into District 2's train station. I look up into the eyes of Cato, my District partner. If you'd told me a month ago that Cato and I would've won the Hunger Games and become lovers in the process, I would've called you crazy. But now here we were, finally returning from the Capital. The train starts to slow, and Cato looks at me and takes my hand, squeezing it. Iberis Rankine, our escort, leads us to the exit. "Smile and wave, be stuck up, you don't love each other," she reminds us. Cato and I didn't win because we won. We won because we killed Katniss from District twelve. President Snow saw her as a beacon of hope for the districts rebelling against the Capital. He let the two victors slide once... because we killed her. We were under strict orders by our mentors Brutus and Enobaria to maintain the District 2 attitude - stuck up and proud. We were the Careers. Winning the Hunger Games was an honor for us. They didn't want a sappy love story. They wanted two victors. That's what we were gonna give them. The train stopped and I take a deep breath as the doors open and the overwhelming cheers and hollers flood through the once-silent chamber. Cato puffs out his chest and I stand up straight, lifting my chin. We wave as the familiar faces of District 2 welcome us back warmly. I see my mother and father's faces in the front of the crowd and can't help but feel bad inside. They would be so proud of me. But I didn't want the kind of praise they would give me. I had no clue how much they knew. Even though Cato and I hid our love from the cameras, we still made it pretty obvious in the arena. Not to mention my parents never exactly seemed to get along with the Hadleys. I guess we'd just have to wait and see.

*****

After we were finally done waiting, Iberis ushered us away from the window as it shut. "I will show you two your new homes in the village. You will be living one door down from Brutus and Enobaria's houses," she said.  
"We're going to be living together?" I was confused, excited, and scared all at the same time.  
"No don't be silly. You'll be living across the street from one another," she chuckles. "Now," we exit the back side of the train, ''all of your belongings have been moved into your new homes. Your families will be meeting us in the courtyard." We approach the metal archway that lead into the Victor's Village.  
"Clove," my mom cried, beaming. She approaches me, arms outstretched. I accept the embrace. "I'm so proud of you sweetie."  
"Thanks mom," I try and mimic her smile.  
Cato's family is greeting him in a similar manner. He's trying to be enthusiastic too, but it wasn't hard to tell that neither of us wanted it.  
Iberis waits kind of awkwardly between our two families. As soon as our families let go, she pipes up again. "Clove, that one's yours." She points to a snow-white manor. It has two floors and looks about as three times as wide as our old house. "Cato, Brutus will show you to yours," she nods to the baby blue house across from mine. She pats me on the back and leads me to my new front door. Mom and Dad follow clsoe behind.  
This house was even better than our Capital apartment, if that was even possible. There were intricate tables and chairs and chandeliers everywhere. But this place seemed more humane, more homely. Everything in the Capital was made of metal and vibrant neon colors. Here, it was polished wood and plaster, shades of brown, grey, and blue. It was more subtle. "The kitchen and dining room are here, and the sitting room to your right, up these stairs to your left is the two bedrooms and two bathrooms. She stopped and looked at me, her eyes tearing up. "Clove." She pulls me into a huge embrace, bursting into tears. "I'm so proud of you."  
I smile, this time genuinely. "Thanks Iberis."  
She sniffles, and lets go, brushing herself off. "This isn't good bye," she says, more for herself than for me. "The victory tour leaves in a few months. I'll see you then. Okay?" She sniffles.  
I smile, chuckle a little. "I'll see you, Iberis."  
She smiles, and stands there for a few minutes, before turning and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

“Clove, tell me all about it!” my mom cooes, sitting me down at the dining room table.   
“About what?”   
“The Capital, the Games, that boy,” she smirks.   
I look down. “You caught that.”  
“Of course I did, honey, everyone did! Most people believed it when you said it was a show, but I want the truth.”  
I take a deep breath. “The Capital was amazing. Crowded. Loud. The people were hideous, but the food was delicious. And the weapons were really well-made, too.”  
When Mom with 18, her best friend was Reaped. Mom was going to volunteer - they had an agreement - but her younger sister volunteered instead, Titha. Titha nearly won - it was just her and the other tribute from District 2 left… but he killed her.  
“The arena. It was comfortable. Easy to live in.” What am I saying? It was not comfortable. It was horrific.  
“And the boy?”  
“Cato... Cato's lovely. Really a pleasant guy.” Mom frowns. “What? Okay, maybe it wasn't all an act - ”   
“I meant the boy from One.” she said strictly.  
“Oh,” I stuttered, “Yeah, Marvel... He was really nice. He was a really good friend to have… shame he had to go.” I don't know why my mom was so bitter about meaning Marvel and not Cato, but I decide it's not worth it to bother. I stand up, heading for my new room.  
It looks just like my room at the Capital, except with cooler colors and less metal gadgets. Not to mention all my belongings filled the room instead of the Capital’s ‘gifts’.  
I glance out the window at the view. I can see Cato’s house from here. In the window directly across from mine, I see movement. In a few seconds, Cato was staring back at me. He grinned, and I return the smile. The sun is starting to go down, so I turn my to my wardrobe and I find silk pajamas. I change into them and lay down in my comfortable bed. I shut my eyes and I am out instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

_I am over her. On her. Silver gleams in my hand. I strike. My blow hits myself from behind as I am lifted up. I cannot move, cannot speak, as Thresh lifts his hand. I try to call for Cato, but no words come out. He brings the rock down. I can't even scream._

********

I jerk up. I'm covered in sweat. Was I screaming? I have no clue. I take in my surroundings. My bedroom. In Victor's Village. Not the arena. Cato is here. Cato. Across the street. Cato. I get out of bed and make my way to the window. I open it and climb out. I easily make my way down the siding, across the street, and up the side of Cato's house. I softly rap three times on the window. I see something move on what must be the bed. Cato's figure gets up and hunkers over to the window, still half-asleep, ruffling his hair. As soon as he sees my face, he seems to wake up and opens the window. “Clove.” I can't think of what to say. I find myself staring at his body - clad in no shirt, only a pair of boxer shorts. “Are you okay?” He asks. His voice was full of concern.

“Can… can I come in?” He opens the window all the way and steps back. I climb in and take a few paces into the room as he shuts the window.

“What’s wrong,Clove?”

“I'm sorry. I - I had a nightmare.” I shake my head.

“Oh, Clove.” He walks over and wraps his arms around me. His heat radiates to me, and that starts to calm me down. “It was just a dream.” We sway in place. He strokes the top of my head. “You're okay.” He looks down at me, and I up at him. “Do you want to stay?” I nod. He lets go, his left hand lingering on my back for a few seconds as he strides over to his bed. I follow. He lays down and lift up his blanket as I climb in. He drapes the blanket back over us as I curl into a semi-fetal position. I'm not even touching Cato, but I feel ten times more secure here than in my own bed at home.

********

_He's right there. In front of me. We are all. I run my hand across his naked chest. Not as toned as Cato's, but still admirable, desirable. I start to kiss his mouth. I can't stop running my hand along Marvel’s chest as our lips move in perfect synchronization. Suddenly, my hand stumbles across something wet and squishy on his upper stomach. His mouth fills up with thick, warm liquid, which spills over into my mouth. I realize I have come across the puncture wound from Katniss's arrow, and the liquid in my mouth was blood._

********

I am hot and sweaty again when I open my eyes. Except, I can't see anything. “Clove?” Cato's voice is closer to me than before. I put out my hand and come very quickly across his bare chest. I feel a hand move on my shoulder. He must have rolled over to face me in the middle of the night.

“It was him,” I said.

“Who? What was him?” Cato's voice was full of concern.

“Marvel. I - I've never thought of him that way.” It was true. I think.

“You were kissing Marvel?” He doesn't sound angry or upset. He sounds almost... Guilty. I nod slightly.

“Yeah. Then I felt Katniss’s puncture wound, and he spit up blood.” I can't finish the sentence.

His hand moves from my shoulder to my head as he gently stroked my hair. “You know it was actually me right?” I nod, and wrap my arms around his torso, pulling him even closer than before.


	4. Chapter 4

Knock knock. "Cato!" Knock knock knock. 

Cato groans as he sits up. I slowly open my eyes too. 

"What?" he croaks. I giggle at his raspy "I-just-woke-up" voice. It was cute.

"Come down here please!" his mom calls. 

"Coming." He hoists himself out of bed and turns around to look at me. "Good morning, Princess." He grins and kisses my forehead before heading downstairs. 

I just kinda sit there, wrapped up in the blanket. I rub my eyes, taking in the sunlight. The mornings here are a lot more pleasant when there's no dust in the air to get in the way of the sun. I try to remember what exactly happened last night. I remember going to Cato's after a nightmare. I remember that he hadn't been wearing much. I remember getting into bed, and my dream about Marvel. Everything has been so fucked up since the Games and I wish it would just stop.

"Clove?" I hear Cato call. I jump out of bed and head towards the staircase. When I turn the corner at the bottom I see Cato in the dining room with his mom and... my mom? 

"Clove Elizabeth Kentwell." She didn't sound very happy.

"Mom," I whisper. 

"Where were you last night?" She presses.

"I..."

"Why did you come over here?"

"I'd had a nightmare -"

"So you go to a boy's house - no - a boy's bedroom?"

"Mom, it's not like that -"

"Clove, we're going home." I don't move. "Now." She adds in a stern tone.

I look over to Cato. His eyebrows are slanted down and his forehead wrinkled. I'm sorry, he mouths. 

I reluctantly join my mother and follow her as she exits without looking back.

"Do you know how scared I was when I found out you weren't home!?" 

"Mom, I'm sorry -" 

"I don't like that boy."

"Why!?" 

"He's a bad influence. He's a murderer. He's too old for you. The way he looks at you -" 

"Okay, I was raised to kill just the same as him! He killed to stay alive! We both did! And he's not too old for me! He's -" 

"Clove." She held up her hand to silence me. "That's enough. I don't want to hear it. And I don't want you hanging around that boy anymore." We had finally  
reached our house. She opens the door. "Last thing I need is my daughter getting knocked up by some murderer she doesn't even know."

I don't know if she'd said anything after that. I stopped listening. I knew at this point that I wasn't going to win this argument. I simply grab my shoes and  
go right back outside. I needed a walk. Some fresh air. She couldn't stop me from spending time with Cato. I knew I was still going to see him whether  
she knew it or not. Not it was just time to figure out how.


End file.
